1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper arm, particularly for automobiles, comprising a mounting head mountable on a drive shaft and an arm member pivotally connected to the mounting head by means of a pivot pin, wherein the arm member has a substantially U-shaped cross-section near the pivot pin comprising two side walls, wherein a part of the mounting head extends between the side walls and beyond the pivot pin, and wherein the part is provided with opposite surfaces each facing towards a respective side wall of the arm member.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper arm is known from European patent publication no. 0 755 833 (Valeo Systemes d'Essuyage). In this European patent document the opposite surfaces of the part of the mounting head abut against the sidewalls of the arm member. The mounting head and the arm member are equipped with complementary stop surfaces cooperating together in order to limit a pivot angle of the windscreen wiper arm.
A disadvantage of the windscreen wiper arm known from the above European patent publication is that in practice it has become apparent that the mounting head and the arm member are sensitive to corrosion, particularly at the location of their interconnection. The corrosion may lead to blockage of any pivotal movement of the arm member relative to the mounting head, as well as to a flow of corrosion from the location of their interconnection to the outside.